Doctor at Aperture
by PromisedAngel
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Martha land in a strange place, in the middle of testing! GLaDOS takes it upon herself to remove them from the test and examine the Doctor closely, for science.  contest inside
1. Chapter 1

I REALLY shouldn't put up another story, but the first days of college are closing in and inspiration of my stories is slowing down; this has been ready for weeks and I might as well start the contest with it.

The only Doctor Who/Portal crosses I saw were oneshots, it's time to make a full story. Let's see what happens when the 10th Doctor and Martha land in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center!

Also, since I couldn't think up a title (The current one is a temporary), I'm holding a contest! Whoever can give me a title I like will get a preview of a scene of one of my works in progress (or to be written stories, We'll discuss which). So start thinking of a title and start thinking of what you want a preview of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Portal, or Portal 2; Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Portal/Portal 2 belongs to Valve! May they continue their awesomeness!

_Chell is thinking when italics are used._

Martha had gotten use to this sense of fun when being with the Doctor; they were always exploring new things and stopping events from happening. All of it was exhilarating, bloody brilliant, and most of the time mind-boggling! And there they were, once again inside the TARDIS, waiting for it to land to another adventure. Martha shrugged to herself, this was as good as any a time to ask, "Doctor,"

The Doctor regarded her, quickly looking away from the TARDIS controls, "Something wrong, Martha?"

Martha shook her head and smiled, "No, it's nothing like that. I just was wanting to ask you a question."

The Doctor's smile didn't leave his lips, "Well, ask away! Come on!"

Martha hesitated with the question, for only a second, "Did you have any bedtime stories when you were a kid?"

The Doctor was intrigued on why Martha asked this question; she hadn't really asked much about him or where he grew up, not that it bothered him. It was just brought out all of a sudden, so the Doctor had to ponder it as he took off his glasses and twirled them near his mouth.

"Stories of time, and what events are suppose to happen," The Doctor said, still thinking about it, "But there was one story that always peeked my interest, my… my childhood friend told me it, and he heard it from his father."

Martha walked up to the Doctor and leaned on a safe part of the TARDIS controls "What was the story?"

Doctor tried to gather his thoughts quickly, "It was about Earth, actually. Well, something on Earth. This… unique place…"

They then heard the TARDIS preparing for landing, making them both smile. The Doctor was the first to say anything about it, "Let's go see where we are!"

Martha smiled and giggled as they approached the TARDIS's door and the Doctor put on his long brown coat. She stood next to the entrance, waiting for the Doctor to open up the door. He was immediately met with a high-pitched voice and a laser, "Target acquired,"

He immediately closed the door and heard the gunshots ricocheting off of the TARDIS's door. He then heard something landing on something else, and more gunfire proceeded by the same voice saying "Whhyyyy?"

Martha heard it all as well, "Doctor, what was that?"

Doctor shrugged, now portraying a serious look, "I dunno, but whatever's out there, they've got guns."

He then opened the door slightly more cautiously that the last time.

Chell had been going through her tests for two reasons; one, she was signed up for it despite the fact she didn't remember signing for anything. Two, in the middle of the test she was promised cake at the end; _it better be a huge one_, she thought, _these tests aren't worth a small cake_. There are nineteen chambers, each tougher than the last, and the only weapon -which really wasn't much of a weapon to begin with- she had was the Aperture Science Handheld Dual Portal Device. It used to be a singular portal device, but in a later chamber she had upgraded it with ability to shoot a blue AND an orange portal that connects to each other. She didn't complain about the device, in fact she actually liked it; it was light and handy in all the situations the person on the speaker threw at her. Come to think of, the woman on the speaker hadn't told Chell her name! It didn't bother her but she'd like something to call this woman with a somehow distorted –or maybe even robotic- voice. She decided to ignore that and concentrate on the test that the elevator was about to open up to. _Test Chamber Sixteen, I think,_ she thought, _let's see what you have for me this time._

It opened up to a blank screen where the details of the chamber where listed, and the woman came on the speaker, "Due to mandatory scheduled maintenance, the appropriate chamber for this testing sequence is currently unavailable. It has been replaced with a live fire course designed for military androids. The Enrichment Center apologizes for the inconvenience and wishes you the best of luck."

Chell sighed, _androids, if they can walk I'm dead._ She noticed the door was now open so she saw a few white ovals with legs on the other side of some glass. She perked an eyebrow and assumed these were the androids; _they don't look so tough_. She then walked out to see an android around a corner, facing away from her. She examined the android and suddenly heard something, "There you are!"

Gunfire immediately ensued, but it didn't hit Chell, she rolled into the android next to her to see it fire ecstatically for a few seconds before it shut down. She then noticed the glass didn't break. _Good, the glass is bulletproof._ She had some relief. She went ahead through a fully metal turn and saw another laser in front of her, and she knew an android was around the corner; it was time to see what these things could do. She fired an orange portal on the wall in front of her then turned the corner quickly and shot a blue portal under the android. It fired at her until it fell through the portal and eventually shut down as well. She felt a wet liquid run down her arm and examined that the android's bullets grazed her, _ok, so they just have bullets. _It came to her as a slight relief, but she continued onwards down the hall until she saw another laser, this time from higher up. She opened a blue portal on the corner then quickly opened it's counterpart behind the android. _Time to see if they can turn. _Chell entered the portal, and the android seemed to not be aware that she was behind it. She then decided to see what would happen if she tried to pick it up with the Portal Gun. It started freaking out, looking in front of it while saying, "Put me down!"

_As you wish,_ Chell then dropped in on the stairs to the floor bellow and watched as it spun around and fired until it, like all the others, shut down. The androids seem to have a set of phrases for some reason; it just seemed like something unnecessary, unless one wanted the enemy to know they were using Aperture brand equipment to kill them as they were shot down. She shrugged at the idea then continued along the test chamber. She saw a wall of glass separating her from one android. She also saw two cubes stacked on top of each other, opening a panel in the wall. She decided to move the cubes and go into the room. The woman didn't protest to it, _Test subjects must have done this before_, she shrugged and was calm; and then she saw blood on the floor. She saw the word 'help' in blood on the floor before she got inside the room, but what was inside the room was more horrifying. Many pictures were on the wall, which included portals, a lot of tally marks, an Aperture poster with a cake on it, and another Aperture poster. Above the poster were five sentences written in blood, the final letter had a drooping line, as it was the last one of the-person-who-wrote-it's life.

The cake is a lie.

The cake is a lie.

The cake is a lie.

The cake is a lie.

The cake is a lie

Chell was horrified as she figured out it was written in blood. If she remembered how to reach her voice, this would silence it. She didn't doubt that test subjects failed these tests, but now she knew that test subjects actually DIED here. How was she supposed to go on with the tests knowing this? Was all this really worth cake? Was this really for science as the woman said?

She then thought about it, for tests this dangerous the reward shouldn't be cake; the reward should be money, or freedom from these deranged tests! She'd go for the latter at this point.

"I don't mean you interrupt what you are doing back there, but you should consider getting back to testing," the woman said over the speakers. _I have to calm myself down; maybe I can leave as soon as these tests are over; at least I hope that's the case._

It took a few minutes for Chell to calm down enough to continue testing; she had androids to deal with after all. She walked out and put and orange portal above the closest android before it shot her down. She then opened a blue portal under one of the Weighted Storage Cubes and saw that it knocked the android over. I ignored its supposedly cute shutdown sayings and proceeded to do the same thing for the android at the other end of the hall. Beyond the glass was two more of the androids, _when does it end_, she thought before she did the same thing for the closest android. She prepared to do the same for the other android but Chell heard a strange noise after she placed the orange portal above the android. She noticed the android look into the corner and we both saw a huge blue box.

"What is that? This is not test protocol," The woman said, "[Subject name here], stand back while the anomaly is dealt with."

Chell was deeply confused, but she noticed the android aiming at the door to the blue box. Whatever happened, she was ready with the Storage cube suspended by the Portal Gun and a blue portal under it.

Chell saw a man for a brief moment before she heard the android saying, "Target acquired."

After only a few seconds the cube was dropped, the android was on the ground firing rapidly, and the man closed the door before Chell could confirm his looks.

"Stop that!" The woman said, "This is not test protocol. Why don't you go in the room everybody likes while I deal with this?"

Chell didn't obey; she was too busy behind the glass looking at the man and woman that stepped out of the blue box. The man had spiked up brown hair, a long brown coat, a blue suit underneath, and slightly tanned skin. The woman was black and wore mostly red clothing. The man looked around at the white room and regarded Chell with a smile and a familiar accent, "Ello there!"

"Identify yourself," The woman said, "You are interfering with testing protocol,"

The man and the woman looked around to see where the noise came from and the man regarded a camera on the wall.

"Why don't you give us your name?" The man said, "It's not polite to ask a name without giving your own."

The woman didn't need a moment's pause before replying,

"I have no reason to give you a name."

The man then shook his head, "Come on now love! It's just a name!"

The woman, once again, was silent for a few seconds "Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System, the staff called me GLaDOS."

The man looked stunned and then his smile grew wider as he laughed cheerfully for a few seconds. Meanwhile Chell finally figured it out, _She's a computer!_

The Doctor couldn't believe it; he simply couldn't believe it! He was here! He was in the Aperture Science Laboratories, the place that was part of his favorite bedtime story. He couldn't hold back his laughing of joy, even though Martha was looking at him, thinking he lost his marbles.

"What are you laughing at," GLaDOS asked, confused by the Doctor's laughter. Martha was the first to figure it out, "Is this the place your friend told you about?"  
>The Doctor slowly stopped his laughing and smiled, "Oh yes. Martha, we are currently underground in Aperture Laboratories! Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre!"<p>

Martha blinked, confused; she never heard of Aperture before.

"Are you sure we're on Earth?" Martha asked. The Doctor looked at her weirdly, "Of course we are."

"Stop talking." GLaDOS intervened rudely, "You obviously don't work for Black Mesa; you're too stupid."

The Doctor was offended, "Oi, it's not nice to call someone stupid when you don't know them!"

"You babble too much," GLaDOS replied with wit, "You will be forcefully removed from the test chamber to the incinerator."

The Doctor and Martha became wide eyed, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You don't need to do that! We're um, we came here for testing!"

Martha looked at him about to say something before he whispered to her, "It's testing or we die, trust me,"

She did trust him; he did get them out of trouble at every turn. Although the in the last adventure they had, Martha saved the Doctor. Those people- the Family-, that woman, and the poor children; she choked while thinking about it. She then started to ignore the conversation between this GLaDOS and the Doctor.

She noticed the girl the Doctor greeted coming out from behind the glass wall and looking at them curiously. She had tanned skin along with dark hair and eyes. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had some piece of something attached to her legs. Martha was confused about the thing, what kind of testing went on here? Her question was partially answered when she regarded the Aperture Science Handheld Dual Portal Device, AKA the Portal Gun. She then looked around to see there was an orange portal on the ceiling above the white oval and a cube. It confused her but she was about to figure it out; this ability to figure things out quicker came from her experiences with the Doctor. All theses thoughts ran through her head before GLaDOS spoke again.

"Then you shall be brought to the medical bay to evaluate you physical abilities, then you will be put in long-term stasis until your name comes up for testing," All three humanoids in the room took this with little surprise. The Doctor expected it, Martha didn't think much of it, nor did Chell; that is until the room changed. The panels above the Doctor and Martha moved and two metal claws quickly grabbed them by their waist and pulled them up.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Martha said, nearly freaking out.

"She's just putting us in the medical bay," The Doctor didn't smile, he was phased by what he was now seeing, the vastness of the Aperture facility. He saw two more claws go down and roughly handle the TARDIS; the Doctor didn't like this.

"Oi! What are you doing? Gentle with her!" The Doctor called out, nearly surprised by how quickly GLaDOS responded, "This machine shall be examined closely and perhaps dismantled for further science."

The Doctor responded with less distress, "Oh I don't think she'll like that,"

After he said that the doors of the TARDIS flew open to reveal a spherical object jet itself into one of the nearby cameras. GLaDOS was stunned, "That box just threw a yo-yo at the camera…"

The Doctor smiled then laughed at the blue box, "You found it! I've been looking for that for over ten years now!"

Martha struggled with the claw holding her, "Is this really the time for that?"

"Hmm… perhaps it would be best if this box was closely examined…for science." GLaDOS said quietly, removing dismantling from the list of things to do the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed in relief as he and Martha were slowly carried off to the medical bay.

Chell saw the man say they came for testing, _they have no idea what they're in for!_ She would know; she's currently in progress with the test, and only for some stupid cake. _It's official, I'm breaking out of here the second the test is over, and you can't stop me GLaDOS._ Chell thought it weird she was finally regarding the woma- er computer by a name; she just thought of her as the lady with a distorted voice. Although the chance of it being a computer wasn't completely out of Chell's mind as she went along as it was monotone and sounded distort- er robotic. Chell sighed, _it could be worse; it could be 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day' again._ She remembered participating in this in the past, as she was always in Aperture as long as she could remember. She remembered this one woman that always tested her and watched her, then one day disappeared and the woman was replaced with another tester, a nervous and babbling man with an accent like the man she just encountered. Chell couldn't help at smiling at her quick memories of that man, but for the life of her she could not remember his name. She couldn't remember the woman's name either; it perplexed her; that is until the claws entering the room disrupted her deep thoughts. Her eyes became wide and her mouth gaped as the man and his companion were lifted out of the room with their box following their fate. The panels of the room then fully closed, leaving Chell trapped in the room. This was confirmed when GLaDOS spoke to her again, "Continue testing,"

Chell regarded the camera with a look that said "Really? You expect me to continue, completely ignoring it, after seeing that?", but then she sighed and knew no matter what, she would have to complete the test; so she did, with more grazes and non vital bullet wounds. By the end of the test chamber, Chell greatly disliked the androids, and had an evil idea. She grabbed one of the shut down or sleeping androids and shoved it into the Emancipation Grill; the result, she thought, was comical. It made a strange sound to signal its pain, making Chell laugh only to find that no voice came out. She ignored GLaDOS's tellings about Android Hell and proceeded into the elevator and was left to ponder in the minutes between test chambers.

The first thing she thought about was the latest to cross her mind; her voice. She had somehow lost her voice when she was in long-term cyro-sleep. She didn't think much of it at first but then she thought it would be a problem if and when she escaped this place; vocal communication was important in society as far as she remembered. She then thought of some odd thought; what was the year? How long has she been in cryogenic storage? For all she knew it could be the year 3000, or even further!

Chell then turned her thoughts to the man, his companion, and the blue box; it came out of thin air and surprised GLaDOS. Who was this man? Will they ever meet again? _Hmm… maybe I could save him before he's submitted to testing! No one should have to suffer through this shit._ Chell was caught off guard by her own thoughts, where did she learn that vulgar word? _Probably while passing by a failed experiment or a meeting regarding Black Mesa._ Chell had a bad taste in her mouth when she thought of Black Mesa; she grew up being taught to despise them as being thieves. But she digressed; the doors opened to the next test chamber. _Hopefully this one won't have those damn androids._ She suddenly had the feeling that she should call them turrets before she walked out and waited for GLaDOS to make some sort of comment before she began test chamber seventeen.

I have a perfectly good reasons for having the 10th Doctor have this adventure as apposed to the others; 1-8, I have no knowledge of their personality, 9th, didn't think he fit, and the 11th because I don't think I can portray Amy's personality as well as the 10th Doctor's companions. In all honesty it could be fun using the 11th Doctor, Matt Smith is awesome! But again, I don't think I could get Amy right; so David's Doctor it is, and Martha because I picked her at random! But I'll give you Matt Smith fans a proposition; IF you want a version of this with the 11th Doctor, make a review. If there are enough reviews, I'll make one for the 11th Doctor as soon as this one is over. Deal?


	2. Chapter 2

I would really appreciate notes on the Doctor and GLaDOS, they are proving to have some difficulty in writing.

Also, I've seen that many people would be interested in seeing a Matt Smith version of this story, which will be worked on AFTER this story is complete. However, I don't know when it would take place in the Doctor Who series. I've narrowed it down to a few choices though: In between "The Eleventh Hour" and "The Vampires of Venice", after "The Big Bang", and after "A Good Man Goes to War". All I can say is choose wisely.

Both the Doctor and Martha could not help at stare at the facility around them as GLaDOS transported them to the medical bay. Tubes transporting cubes and scrap metal, huge boxes that the Doctor assumed it was a room suspended by a few rails, they even saw a few spheres on rails managing the area. Martha once again questioned if she really was on Earth, or if this was in the future, The Doctor was busy looking around at the passing scenery with a gaping smile. Once again he could not believe he was in the Aperture Science facility, it was everything and more that he heard from The Master's father when he was just a child. Even GLaDOS was more than he expected, he started to wonder what the computer looked like. He has little time to imagine GLaDOS as he was lowered into a room as he saw his beloved TARDIS go in another direction. The room closes on the two humanoids and they find themselves in a white room full of thin mattresses and medical equipment. In each corner of the room there was a camera, most likely used for monitoring patients. There were also speakers on each side of the room along the top. On the ceiling there was a mechanical rail, much like the ones' that were seen as he was dropped into the medical bay.

"Unfortunately, no staff can administer a medical exam; not since they died." GLaDOS mused through the speakers, "No matter, luckily I'm perfectly capable of adjusting to such a situation."

The Doctor looked around the room, musing and questioning the dusty-looking equipment, "How exactly will you measure our heart rate if you don't have a stethoscope?"

GLaDOS took only seconds to reply, "You'll have to wait to record those, there are mechanical nurses around the medical bay. Don't look for them, they come to you. Oh, one is coming right now."

Martha was annoyed, "We are perfectly capable of doing exams ourselves, we're both doctors."

One of the camera's focused on Martha, "Human tend to lie in order to get out of testing, even though testing has been mandatory for all employees since the 1980s,"

Martha raised an eyebrow at the camera that turned to her as if to look at GLaDOS's face, if GLaDOS had one. She then heard a noise from outside the room. The Doctor turned towards the noise to see an orb come in the room from the rail. This orb had a light green optic that looked shockingly close to an actual human eye. Martha regarded the orb and spoke, "You suppose to be the nurse?"

The orb's optic gave a slightly angered look, so it spat in a disgusted and feminine tone, "I AM the nurse. Nurse Needles."

The Doctor gave a concerned look, "Ever thought of changing your name? Most don't like needles."

The nurse looked confused, "I can change my name? Well, I guess I could, but Needles has stuck to me, I can't imagine myself by any other name."

The Doctor shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Nurse Needles came closer to them, "Well now that that's done, shall we begin the exam?"

Chell entered test chamber seventeen and immediately saw no immediate surface to portal on. She was surrounded by metal, the sign that showed the elements of the test chamber and an Aperture Science Vital Apparatus Vent. Inside the vent she saw a cube unlike any of the Aperture Weighted Storage Cubes, this one had a heart where the Aperture logo was.

"The Vital Apparatus Vent will deliver a Weighted Companion Cube in three… two… one." After GLaDOS finished, the cube was released from the vent and landed on the floor with a heart looking at Chell. Chell approached it cautiously, she didn't know if this cube was dangerous or not. She looked at the cube from all angles until she finally decided to pick it up with the portal gun; nothing happened when she picked it up. She shrugged and decided to continue the test with it; GLaDOS did call it a 'companion' cube. As if she was reading her mind GLaDOS continued, "This Weighted Companion Cube will accompany you through the test chamber.

Please take care of it."

Chell continued along the test chamber, ignoring GLaDOS's comments on how people tend to go insane in this test chamber, and that most of it comes from the Companion Cube. Chell had to admit she was curious if this was just a mind game or if test subjects really went insane doing these tests. After thinking about it Chell came to the conclusion that one could become insane when they only have GLaDOS to talk to, not to mention there is little to no physical contact with anyone as well. If these tests were taken all at once without stopping that would mean a person can become insane. Chell then put the question if she herself was becoming insane, it would be likely. However, before she was able to conclude her thoughts she thought she heard a tiny, high-pitched voice speak to her, "You're fine."

Chell had to stop and look around to see if anyone else was there, she also looked at one of the nearby cameras to see if GLaDOS was playing another trick on her. _Maybe I'm tired_ she thought, so she looked around for another hidden room within the test chamber. She saw one of the panels not exactly in the wall; leaving more than enough room to put a portal inside a room that it could be hiding. She did so and saw that it was full of pictures with the companion cube taped over many pictures, as if to make it the face in those pictures. There was also lots of text written all over the walls, a drawing of one of the cameras, and many disconnected cameras in a pile in the corner or the room. _Well, people really did go insane._ Chell was only surprised by how many pictures there were on the walls, not by the fact people went insane like she assumed. She then looked down at the pile of cameras and picked up one to see how it was disconnected. _It looks like the wires in the back have been cut… hmmm._ She quickly thought of how the cameras were disconnected; she wanted to immediately test this theory. She exited the room and looked up to find a camera on the wall to the left and smirked. Chell then shot one of her portals at the camera and saw that it appeared behind the camera and that the camera ejected itself from the wall. GLaDOS seemed not to like this, "To ensure the safe performance of all authorized activities, do not destroy Vital Testing Apparatus."

Chell couldn't help but be satisfied by the result of the experiment; if GLaDOS said something Chell didn't like, she now had a way to make it so GLaDOS would get no testing data. However, the first thing on her mind suddenly became sleep; now that she could destroy cameras at will, GLaDOS would have to take time to either repair the damage or use other cameras in the area, either way it'd take some time. She went back into the hidden room, yawned, and leaned against a wall with the Companion Cube beside her. It was the last thing she saw before her sight was engulfed in darkness.

GLaDOS was not amused. Chell's little stunt with the camera cost her a way to examine her performance in that particular part of the testing course. If GLaDOS could, she'd sigh right now; she'd have to either go on with testing without that particular section of testing data or she'd have to replace the camera and working cameras were sparse within the facility or take hours to properly manufacture due to having very little staff left in the facility. Not to mention that staff is most likely dead or hidden away from her somehow. Her thoughts drifted as she sent the commands to build more cameras, at least it wasn't as bad as her previous test subject who destroyed every camera in sight and hid away from the testing track multiple times and seemed to talk to himself a lot during test chamber seventeen and even afterwards; and then he escaped and found a Companion Cube. GLaDOS hadn't seen that test subject since, presumed him dead. The other humans were in the middle of their exam, however the male seemed to refuse to take his exam, or at the very least parts of it. Did he have an abnormality or did just lie about wanting to test? GLaDOS couldn't understand, but she knew that the motivation of sixty dollars was long gone so she couldn't use that. She would have to do something. She noticed that the female's exam was complete; maybe I could use her, she thought. If GLaDOS could, she'd be smiling impishly.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Nurse Needles had finally gotten Martha's exam done and some of the Doctor's, for some reason he refused to have his heart rate measured. If Needles could shrug, she would; GLaDOS would convince him otherwise. Martha stood near the doorway of the room, which was now closed by GLaDOS, as if to avoid Nurse Needles. The core, however, ignored this and tried to figure out a way to persuade the Doctor, as he liked to be called, to let her measure his heart rate.

"Come on Doctor, please? It's only a little cold," Nurse Needles asked kindly despite the fact this man was shortening her temper, "In order for testing to begin this exam must be completed."

The Doctor once again refused, "Not a chance."  
>Nurse Needles' optic narrowed, her patience further thinning, "Why are you refusing this part? We need to measure your heart rate because if your heart rate is too slow or too fast you're ineligible for testing because of the need for activity during certain tests."<p>

A voice came from the speakers around the room, "Perhaps he needs some… convincing."

Nurse Needles sighed in relief; GLaDOS was taking action at long last. She heard the sound of panels moving once more as the roof above Martha was removed revealing a claw that grabbed Martha and lifted her up. Martha panicked and called out her companion's title as she was lifted outside the room. The Doctor rushed to his companion, calling her name before he watched the ceiling closed. The Doctor paused as he realized what GLaDOS was doing; using her in order for the exam to be completed, which would reveal the fact he is not human. Whether GLaDOS would be surprised by this or not was a guess, as he didn't know what she had access to. GLaDOS then disturbed his thoughts by speaking, "Finish the exam and she'll be unharmed."

The Doctor was put in another tough decision, but after what happened to her so far he couldn't bear to see her in any more pain. He only hesitated for a few seconds before he responded, "You better keep your word on that."

GLaDOS, once again, wanted the ability to smirk, "Have I ever led you to believe that I was dishonest? Probably, but I digress, finish the exam."

Nurse Needles was content that she finally could finish this man's exam, but couldn't help at notice a strange face he was making, as if someone discovered a secret of his and he let it happen. She ignored this, as it had nothing to do with her; that is until she heard his heart rate. She heard a strange heart beat, four beats where two would be. For heart rate it was around 170 beats per minute; a beat that would nearly kill a human. She checked his entire upper chest in order to confirm what her sound input sensors picked up. She picked up the same results every time, and she checked five times. Still, it made her think back to earlier when his temperature was 60 degrees Fahrenheit, much too cold for a human as well.

"Um, GLaDOS?" Nurse Needles said after six long minutes of hearing this heart beat. GLaDOS quickly replied, wondering why it took so long to read a heartbeat, "What is it?"

Nurse Needles took a moment to try and explain, "His heart beat is… strange."

All of the cameras in the room faced towards Nurse Needles and The Doctor, "Strange, how?"

Nurse Needles sent the data to GLaDOS via the wi-fi system. GLaDOS was greatly surprised, "Doctor, you are not qualified for testing."

Nurse Needles and The Doctor were confused by her words, until she continued, "After all, you are needed for study as you have a binary vascular system; a feature not in human biology."

The Doctor glared at the camera, "What about Martha? Is she safe?"

GLaDOS was slightly confused by The Doctor's great concern about his companion, "She is being transported to the Long Term Relaxation Vaults, where she will remain in stasis until her name appears for testing many of Aperture's products and testing equipment."

The Doctor's face turned to confusion, "What?"

Immediately after his confusion another claw came through the ceiling and grabbed the Doctor, dragging him into a new part of the facility, a part that seemed to have a lack of panels. He was dropped off at a loading dock near a closed room; the only entrance to it was a tunnel of concrete and glass. On the side of the room was a number '1992'; The Doctor immediately knew that this was the year that area had been completed. To think that this place was made in such an early time, knowing full well some of this facility would have been made earlier then that. It made him wonder who could have had the will, or the resources for that matter, to build a place that so far has been one of the largest and advanced buildings he's seen on Earth; at least up to this point in the Earth's time. His thoughts were disturbed by speakers echoing GLaDOS's voice all around him, "Please make your way to the room you see. We wouldn't want your companion to be dropped now would we?"

GLaDOS was being devious, and the Doctor did not like it. So he entered into hallways of concrete and plaster, papers scattered on the floor in various places, and the stench of mold and some other thing hung in the air. He knew he smelled that smell before, but he couldn't think of what it was; but whatever it was, it was toxic to humans in vast amounts. He walked through these hallways, passing by many locked and blocked doors, until he came to the hallways to the room GLaDOS wanted him to go to. He stopped to look down the hallway; it was the cleanest part of the facility, at least the cleanest part he's seen so far. That fact really didn't matter but for some reason it stood out to him, so much so that it made him pause in the tunnel and look back to the hall he was previously in. What could be ahead, he wondered, am I really heading to a laboratory? He then slowly walked to the end of the tunnel and watched as a door opened in front of him. What was inside the room took him by awe and surprise; it was a supercomputer! Dangling from the ceiling and a massive array of wires, a white cased super computer dangled all the way to a few feet above the floor. He saw that up above some panels were whirling around, probably to keep the system cooled. Under this he could see in black bold lettering "GLaDOS", he was in the same room as the controller of the facility, GLaDOS. The Doctor could only say one simple thing, "You're gorgeous!"


	3. Chapter 3

I sorry for the long wait! Really! I shall try and get another chapter of this up by the middle of July, and if not, into a room of turrets I go! (Working turrets too). Anyway, as some of you may know, a fellow writer theDoctorXI asked to create an eleventh doctor version of this story in my place. I simply can't thank him/her enough for this! I do recommend reading it, as it is something many of you wanted to see (though defiantly going in a different direction from which mine is). So go check out "Time for Cake?" now or face my combustible lemons!

GLaDOS was caught off guard by The Doctor's comment about her appearance; she was something that, according to her files, wasn't physically attractive to humans. Then again, this man was no human; his exam results said so; his lower temperature of sixty degrees Fahrenheit and his bi-vascular system were evidence of this hypothesis. However, before GLaDOS could question him, he continued his awe, "No really you are! Bit outdated though, and I can see a bit of rust…"

The Doctor then turned his attention to the part of GLaDOS that held her optic, "Can you move yourself or do you only see the floor?"

GLaDOS was confused, "Why would you even care about such useless information?"

The Doctor shook his head with his usual smile, "Ah, it's not useless love. Wouldn't you like to see me with your own optic instead of through a camera?"

GLaDOS commented curiously, "You sound like a scientist, yet you call yourself a doctor. What are you, really; and I mean what are you?"

The Doctor stood under GLaDOS and spoke again, "And if I'm not let's say… human?"

GLaDOS explained, "I will examine you of course. Perhaps dissection would give me the best information."

The Doctor slowly walked away from GLaDOS and stopped, his back turned to her, "You'd be wasting your time. What good would it do killing the last of an entire species?"

GLaDOS was silent for a few seconds, processing the information just given to her, "You…. Are the last of your species?"

The Doctor quickly changed the subject along with his famous smile, "What do you say love, let me fix you up. Maybe give you the ability to move yourself a bit?"

GLaDOS was silent as she ran through numerous calculations and possibilities on what the Doctor might do to her systems. On one side, he could fix her up and have her systems running with much more efficiency than possible before. On the other side he could be attempting sabotage so he and his companion could leave with or without the other test subjects; it would become a grim day for science. The good and bad were in equal measure making it quite difficult to decide. Eventually, somehow, the good outweighed the bad; merely because GLaDOS had the chance to improve herself, and do more science than ever, "Very well Doctor, but I warn you; if this is a trick, you, and your companion, will pay dearly."

Her systems let out a spark during her sentence, near a purple sphere near her optic. The Doctor was confused but ruled that it was one of the many things to look at. He then grinned, "Well then bring me some scrap metal, and point me towards your non-vital systems! I've got quite a lot of work to do."

Chell woke up very slowly, feeling very well rested. She had no idea how long she was asleep for and didn't care; she just liked that she finally had a good, long rest despite the fact it wasn't on an actual bed. She turned her gaze to the Companion Cube and smiled, as if she thought it would say, "good morning!"

_How long has it been since I've heard those words? _She recalled that GLaDOS greeted her with a "Hello and welcome" instead of a "Good morning" when she woke up back at the beginning of the test. Chell soon dismissed these thoughts and found that GLaDOS wasn't saying anything to her, Chell found it strange. _Maybe she gave up trying to wake me and'll find some way to make me continue once I'm out of this room._

A small voice suddenly cried out, seemingly for inside the room, "No! Don't go out there! She'll make you continue!"

Chell stiffened as she turned towards the source of the noise. Somehow, despite GLaDOS saying many times it couldn't, the Companion Cube talked to her! _I must be going insane! _But the small voice continued, "Now that's not very nice."

Chell blinked, _you… can hear my thoughts? I must be insane._ The small voice then let out a sigh and spoke as if Chell was talking to a child that constantly lied and was at long last telling the truth and Chell didn't believe him or her, "You don't think that I exist."

Chell couldn't believe she was holding a conversation with a figment of her imagination, _Of course! You're a cube, cubes don't talk!_

The cube's tone turned to question, "And who told you that?"

Chell's eyes narrowed at the cube, realizing it was GLaDOS who told her that information, _Touché. All right, so if you are real then tell me, what's my name and why am I here?_

The cube gave a confused tone, "I dunno, the first I've seen you is in this test chamber, right when you picked me up. I assume you're here for testing like everyone else would be, right?"

Chell rolled her eyes, _I don't even know anymore. I just remember Bring your Daughter to Work Day, then… the start of the test._ Chell only could remember bits and parts from that day; she remembered her potato battery, the very popular experiment for the little science fair they did, and she remembered she was all alone during that fair, not one person accompanying her. She remembered that both the people that took care of her were long gone before the planning of the fair had begun. She then remembered some kind of panic, a gas, some metal hissing… and then the beginning of the test; her memories had many holes in them, holes that could only be filled after she finished the test. She then heard a wince from the cube, "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day… ended badly…very, very badly…"

Chell's eyebrow rose,_ and you'd know?_ The cube continued, "Oh no, not personally, I heard from a blue core. We passed by each other while I was being sent through the area test subjects are kept in stasis. There was a clog in the tubes, and he just started talking to me and kept talking; he must've been so lonely."

Chell started to actually believe the cube was real now, the cube was making sense to her. Her thoughts were disrupted by a musical buzz followed by a man on a speaker, "Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Testing Initiative for the Aperture Science Portal Device. Your observers are currently busy with [Reason Unknown]. These pre-recorded messages will accompany you while you continue along with testing while the cameras throughout the testing course will record your progression. Thank you for volunteering for testing."

Chell was confused, was GLaDOS distracted by that man and his companion, or did something else happen to GLaDOS? Regardless, she felt she could truly relax without the constant eye of GLaDOS on her. The companion cube also seemed to rejoice from this, "She's not watching us!"

Chell smiled, realizing the cube was correct, _regardless of the reason, I can finally relax. _

Chell sat down once again and set the Portal Gun to the side of the room, as she wouldn't need it for some time. She decided she would relax and talk to the Companion Cube for the time being. So she sat there, talking to the cube for hours on end until she fell asleep once again.

The Doctor couldn't help at marvel at GLaDOS's systems while he was upgrading them, though he had to be careful not to upgrade the AI's systems too far beyond current advancements. Of course this was difficult since he did not check the exact date of their landing, so he could be anywhere in between the twenty-first and the thirty-first century; and there was a major difference of technology at each point he was thinking of. Eventually he decided upon the advancements of the twenty second century, just to be safe. This still gave him all the options he wanted for GLaDOS, but he had to go through rudimentary methods of wiring and programming; technology during that time had only come so far. Despite all of this, the Doctor was surprised GLaDOS allowed this upgrade so quickly, he expected at least a half an hour conversation in order to convince the AI to allow him to do his tinkering; but he knew he'd run out of air by the halfway point of such a long conversation and GLaDOS still would have words to spare. He still had to put up with her being online at points were it would do little to interfere with his tinkering during which time she would offer advice or advise against tampering with certain programs, usually with threats of dissection or deadly neurotoxin, both threats seem to be followed by sparks flying from her system around the cores on her body. Other than that his tinkering went without distractions.

The Doctor soon found what he'd been looking for, "Looks like the staff already had a program in mind for you moving yourself a little bit, but it's very incomplete."

GLaDOS commented, "most of what's in those files is incomplete, some of it is also stupid. This… strange video for example."

On GLaDOS's monitors played a film made by a scientist, some sort of stunt reel where the scientist would play pranks on his co-workers and film the results. The film was soon put of screen followed by an announcement by a robotic male voice, sounding more human than GLaDOS ever could, "File deleted."

The Doctor looked at GLaDOS weirdly, "I was watching that."  
>GLaDOS held no remorse in her tone, "Those videos were nothing to science, nothing more then fooling around when there's science to be done,"<p>

Doctor counter argued kindly, "Some of the best discoveries were made by fooling around, how do you think man discovered fire?"  
>GLaDOS immediately replied, "Lightning struck a tree near man's caves and man came out to investigate. Some were burned but that's progress of analyzing during those times."<p>

The Doctor shrugged, "Ok, how about the discovery of electricity?"

GlaDOS, once again, answered immediately, "the discovery was not accidental, Benjamin Franklin went out in a lightning storm expecting his kite to be struck, the discovery was merely more than he expected… hmm, you may be right on that one."

The Doctor smiled, knowing he had leverage, "See? You could have missed some sort of discovery by deleting that tape,"

"I have already viewed the file ten times, no such discoveries were made. Discoveries would have been made if they were working, simple as that." GLaDOS continued, "He was one of the first to… to-to-to…"

GLaDOS's systems let out a spark again and she became quiet. The Doctor noticed this and spoke with curiosity and worry, "Are you alright?"

GLaDOS continued as if the spark never happened, "Never mind, it's nothing important. Continue on with the upgrade Doctor."

The Doctor couldn't hold back his curiosity, "But-"

GLaDOS interrupted him with more menacing tone, "Continue, Doctor."

Her systems sparked again when she spoke. Thankfully a fire didn't start because of all the sparks that kept coming from GLaDOS's systems during some moments. The Doctor took this as a threat; he'd have to quickly look up what those orbs were for during the brief minute for restarting GLaDOS's systems, in order to kick-start the new software. So he continued to complete the file the scientists already worked on before he asked, "Is that scrap metal here yet?"

GLaDOS was still confused, "Why do you need scrap metal? My casing is perfectly in tact."

The Doctor was frank, "I don't like the casing around your optic, feels…. Bleh."

GLaDOS couldn't comprehend why this was needed, "Why do you insist on making useless changes?"

The Doctor sighed, "You're the first girl I've met that doesn't care about her appearance."

Whirring came and a small section of the room opened to reveal claws holding scrap metal, the same kind of metal used for GLaDOS's casing. The Doctor smiled and rushed over to the gently placed metal as the room was being closed once again, "More than enough, perfect!"

He turned to GLaDOS, "Got any claws in here, and perhaps something to bend the metal?"

"Don't you need to remove my current casing as well?" GLaDOS wondered why that wasn't the first thing to do on this silly makeover. The Doctor then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and smiled, "That'll be the easy part,"

GLaDOS couldn't help but be curious of the device in the Doctor's hand, "What is that small device in your hand?"

The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back in his usual place, "Just a screwdriver."  
>He clapped his hands together, "Now let's get back to work shall we?"<p> 


End file.
